Project: Multiverse Preview
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Here's a small peek of a special ultimate crossover fic, coming next year! If you think this is just a preview, think again!
1. Footage

_A/N: New project ahoy! Read it to see what I mean._

**"I'm going ghost!"**

**"Oddparents! Fairly Oddparents!"**

**"Let's get 'em, spies!"**

**"What's the stitch?"**

**"Dragon up!"**

**"I'm ready! I'm ready!"**

**"Brain Blast!"**

**"Pikachu, I choo-"**

A female voice then interrupts the video clips.

"So, dare to enter these worlds?"

Then we saw a young girl in a Japanese school uniform wielding some sort of sword at a black room.

"Then, try and catch us."

She then pierce at us with her sword, leaving a white light behind.

_**Project: Multiverse**_

_**Coming to 2013**_

_A/N: Challenge time! If you spread the word, read ToonSchool: Revolution Wars, make this story reach to 200 hits or 2-3 reviews, I'm going to release another teaser! So, want to know more about Project: Multiverse? Then read and review RW!_


	2. Reality and Fiction

_A/N: Thanks for getting ToonSchool: Revolution Wars to 200 hits! As a reward for your efforts, here's the promised next teaser of Project: Multiverse!_

"Have you ever wonder how you can see the difference between reality and fiction?"

_**(Footage: Scenes from some episodes of the Fairly OddParents showing Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are trying to get out of some sticky situations from those scenes)**_

"It depends on how you see the fiction is like in the real world."

**_(Footage: Scenes from Kim Possible's Crush showing Kim and Ron trying to save the president of a Japanese toy company)_**

"Some are closer than reality..."

_**(Footage: Scenes from Danny Phantom showing Danny and the other ghosts using their ghost powers)**_

"Some are impossible to try."

_**(Footage: Scenes from American Dragon: Jake Long showing Jake hugs his parents and his little sister and another scene showing they are having fun in their family reunion)**_

"Some wants to teach you a moral in each story..."

_**(Footage: Scenes from Phineas and Ferb showing some musical numbers from the show)**_

"Some wants to entertain you with music..."

**_(Footage: Scenes from Spongebob Squarepants showing the main characters' antics in the Krusty Krab)_**

"And some want to make you laugh."

_**(Footage: Scenes from Jimmy Neutron showing Jimmy and his friends exploring an Egyptian tomb)**_

"But despite these differences, they have one thing in common..."

The screen became pitch black as an 13 year old boy's voice said, "They are connected to each other. And they are now endangered of being cut another."

The scene then cuts to a 13 year old blonde-haired boy wearing a white polo shirt under his red undershirt and blue pants and white tennis shoes sitting on one of the televisions in this black television-filled room.

"Because when one of them are being taken over by the darkness, another one will and one by one, everything will fall out of balance," the boy explains, "And only a special group of players will set things right and stop these forces of darkness before it's too late."

Then the boy lifts his head to the readers, revealing a set of blue eyes staring at them as he said, "And guess what? I'm one of them."

He then jumps out of his seat and suddenly, a holstered katana appeared out of nowhere on the boy's belt. "So, are you ready or what?"

"Then, let's run," the boy said with a mischievous smile before slashing us with his katana, leaving a white light behind.

**_Project: Multiverse_**

**_Coming in 2013_**

_A/N: Want another teaser? Then check it out real soon! And of course, if we reached 250-300 in Revolution Wars this week, I might give you a RW surprise at deviantArt! Until then, keep reading and reviewing RW and watch out for more Project: Multiverse!_


	3. Note

_A/N: Another day, another teaser of Project: Multiverse! And like I said, this is more than teasers and previews. Check it!_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A 16 year old girl with long ponytails asks as she nervously enters a professional office with some folders on her hands. She searches around the area for someone, but with no luck as she finds nothing.

"I'm guessing she's out of town," she said in dismay, "I better put her mail and the reports on the desk until she gets back."

But as she puts the folders and mail on the desk, she saw a note in front of the computer. Seeing it's for her, the girl curiously opens it and starts reading the contents.

_"Layla, if you're reading this, I'm currently in the sales meeting with the global company. Just leave the mail and the reports on the table until I get back. And if you're curious about what's inside my computer, I would have said don't touch it, but this time, I'll let it slide."_

She was shocked at what her boss said. She's okay sneaking into her boss's computer, what was she thinking?!

_"To be honest, I want to check on this kid, but due to the meeting, I don't have time for it. So I want you to check on him for me. There's the password behind this note in case you want to. I'm really curious about this kid not only his abilities and skills, but also, his early conversion. He might able to help us on our struggle and also, help Him liberate this world."_

Upon mentioning "Him", Layla notices that she's mentioning about their guest, which she became worried all of the sudden.

_"I know he's depressed about what's happening right now, but their forces are getting stronger every time we strike and I don't want him to suffer even more. But now, we need back-up. We have to think up a plan to save his home and the other worlds who are suffering."_

She then turns on the computer and types in the password that the note just mentioned.

_"They are no joke, Layla. The worlds are in danger because of them. It's time we have to act. It's time we have to fight."_

As she opens the file of the mentioned child, she reads the last line of the note.

_"It's time to change and convert."_

"So, he's the one," Layla said in curiosity, "The elite player, right Tina?"

_**Project: Multiverse**_

_**Coming in 2013**_

_A/N: And thanks to you guys, I've reached 282 hits on ToonSchool: Revolution Wars! So, the RW surprise is...**  
**_

_A picture of Hikaru drawn especially by me!  
_

_The link is at my profile or check out my deviantArt profile to check out the drawing. So, another challenge ahead! If you guys read RW up to 350-400 hits or 6 reviews, I might do a double chapter release of ToonSchool: All's Fair in Love and Ouch! along with the next Project: Multiverse teaser! So, read and review RW and also, read the previous teasers in here and review Project: Multiverse and I'll see ya later!  
_


	4. Video Game's Another Stage

_A/N: Another teaser ahoy! Sorry for the late release, everyone! But, enjoy!_

At the top of the buildings of Saffron City, a silhouetted girl wearing a dark blue hoodie, which her face was covered with it, and brown shorts is overlooking the night sky above her. But when she heard some growls somewhere far away from where she's standing, she quickly jumps off the building and lands on the second one.

Running in parkour-like movements, she was able to dodge oncoming obstacles in her way. She continues to jump building to building, until she hears a scream from below.

Looking down from the rooftops, she sees some sinister looking creatures, walking down the street, attacking people and Pokémon left. The girl jumps from the rooftop and lands in front of the monsters, who turn to look at her.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own sizes," she says.

The screen then draws back to show the monsters on a computer screen, revealing the events to be a game. The girl, now sitting at her computer, is focused at her game with her same hoodie from the game covering her head and underneath her hoodie is her pajamas.

Suddenly, she senses something behind her, glances and sees the same monsters from the game standing right behind her. "Seriously, you want me out of the picture so bad?" the girl asks in disbelief, who is not flinched at the monsters' appearance in her room.

The monsters then look ready to charge her. She quickly draws her weapon, a staff with a blue orb prepares and says, "You guys messed with a wrong MMORPG gamer! Time to make waves!"

She then waves the staff, forming large waves that seem to come right at the readers from the monsters point of view. The screen cuts to black.

_**Project: Multiverse**_

_**Coming in**_** 201****3**

_A/N: That's it! No challenge for now, but stay tuned! The true nature of Project: Multiverse is getting clearer and I'm getting antsy to reveal it to you guys soon! But stay tuned for the last teaser! Until then, enjoy the double chapter release of All's Fair in Love and War just like I've promised when RW reached the targeted hits, review about the teasers so far, and I'll see you soon! Happy holidays!_


	5. Counterparts

_A/N: Last teaser, everyone! Buckle up! It contains references to Revolution Wars, though_

Inside a loft in a secret location, a woman sits at a desk, with files scattered all over it. She reads from a file with "CLASSIFIED" on the cover.

"Hmm, interesting. A virus incident in ULO counterpart," the woman said with interest. After reading the file for a few minutes, she tosses it aside.

"That's no concern of mine, plus I can't risk getting involved with that, since it might cause our world problems," she says to herself. "Though I am surprised that two of the ones who stopped or helped destroy the virus have similar world counterparts here in the form of me and my co-creator's best players. And something tells me that those heroes and me and my players will cross paths in the future. I sincerely hope they'll be ready if we do."

The woman then got up from her desk and exited her loft, locking the door behind her.

"Don't worry, it's my responsibility, too," she whispers to herself. "We'll save your world. Until then, try to live your new life for now, Z-"

The name of the person is suddenly cut off by static. "And I'll see you all soon, Waters, Starr, Kurosawa."

"And you too, Resonant Defenders."

_**Project: Multiverse**_

_**Coming in ****2013**_

_A/N: Ready for the big reveal? Stay tuned to the 2013 New Year's Countdown for the reveal!_**  
**


End file.
